An organic electroluminescence (hereinafter, EL) element is a type of self-illuminating element and, as such, requires no backlight while providing a wide viewing angle, is easily applicable to thinning and power consumption reduction, and has a high response speed, among other merits. An organic electroluminescence panel (hereinafter, EL panel) in which such EL elements are arranged has come to attention as a next-generation display panel serving as a replacement for liquid crystal devices.
Typically, an organic EL element has an organic EL laminate structure in which a an organic material layer that includes a lower electrode and a light-emitting layer is sequentially layered on a substrate with an upper electrode.
The material used for the organic EL laminate structure is typically unstable and highly active, prone to reacting with water and oxygen in the atmosphere. These reactions with atmospheric water and oxygen are a cause of deterioration in the properties of the organic EL element. As such, sealing the organic EL element of the organic EL display panel from the atmosphere is indispensible.
A sealing member is provided in order to prevent deterioration due to the infiltration of water and oxygen from the outside atmosphere into the light-emitting element of the organic El element within a display region.
The display region is sealed by applying a paste (e.g., a glass paste) that includes a sealing material (e.g., frit glass) so as to surround the display region (i.e., a planned formation region for the element) on one of two substrates, drying and joining to the other substrate, and then fusing (i.e., baking) the sealing material. Upon baking, the sealing material is termed a sealing member.
The display panel is obtained by cutting away peripheral areas of an intermediate panel produced by joining the two substrates (i.e., sealing with the sealing member).